Bloody, Bloody Me
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Breaking News: The killer that has been killing young children has been found and is in questioning. The killer has called themselves 'The Doll Killer'.


Breaking News: _The killer that has been killing young children has been found and is in questioning. The killer has called themselves 'The Doll Killer', and looks like this. As you can see, it is a life sized doll, its mouth sew up, as it right eyes. It has a turquoise head, golden hair, dark green upper body, and his right arm is purple, and its right paw is dark green, its left arm is light turquoise and its left golden orange, and its upper body is dark green, its lower body is light pink, and it's left leg is dark teal, the right leg the same color as its lower body. Its right foot brown._

Fuzz Ball quivered at the picture, its button eye looking into his soul. "May I ask to watch something else, please master?" Fuzz Ball asked AnUie, AnUie sighed and turned it to Ruby Gloom.

"Why are you even scared? You live with a killer." AnUie scoffed. Fuzz Ball covered himself with his covers.

"Please master, there's a different. You would never hurt a child; this- this monster has hurt children! Even killing more than one! And you're, almost sane!" Fuzz Ball cried.

"Again, he kills children, you have nothing to worry about, and besides," AnUie began, looking over at the scared cat. "I won't let him hurt you."

Fuzz Ball nodded weakly, Fuzz Ball was lucky. AnUie cares for very little for animal beings, the only animals she truly cares for are; Annie and Fuzz Ball, she cares for no other animal being. "T-thank you, master."

The phone ringed. "I'll get it, master." Fuzz Ball said and stood up. Fuzz picked up the phone and held it close to his mouth. "Hello?"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't! P-please!" Fuzz Ball cried, making AnUie looked over at him. She gazed at the dark blue with purple highlights cat. He was breathing heavy and was tearing up. AnUie jumped up and took the phone from him.

"What the hell are you doing?" AnUie growled into the phone, only for her face to turn pale, but couldn't be seen under the dark brown fur.

…

Fuzz Ball was shoved into the gray room; it only had one light in the room, leaving the rest of the room but the part with the table dark. Fuzz Ball was frozen in place as he scanned the room. Outside the room, AnUie had handcuffs on for the fight she made when they took Fuzz Ball, and she had a man holding her down in the chair.

She had used the handcuffs to choke the person who tried to keep her away from her slave. Her eyes bloodshot in anger as she watched the terrified cat stand by the door. "H-hello?"

"Hello." said a voice that sounded like a computer voice, not like a man, or a woman. Fuzz Ball quivered once more as the voice walked closer, to show the killer, the doll sat down and kept the crazed grin.

"Why am I-I here?" the fluffy cat asked, trying to open the door knob.

"Mm," it chuckled darkly, "because I requested you, of course."

"Why m-me?"

"I liked what I saw of you, you are very fearless." The Doll Killer held his doll paws together on the table and cocked its head. "You can talk to many killers on daily bases, AnUie, Mad, Fliqpy, and Lammy. I understand your brave, and you haven't cried, or beg for your life once. You're amusing, and I want to know you better, maybe even see inside that pretty little body of yours."

"A-alright…" Fuzz Ball gulped.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW!" AnUie screamed, four cops keeping her down.

"Please calm down, miss!"

"We'll make sure he doesn't kill him!"

"No! That's my job! Let me in there!" AnUie cried, earning two other cops holding her down.

"Do you like games?" The Doll Killer asked. Fuzz Ball nodded fearfully.

"Do y-you want t-to play a g-game?" Fuzz Ball kept his head down, looking at the bloody doll scared him shitless.

"We already are, it's called, 'Pissing Your Master Off'!" The killer laughed and waved at the one sided glass.

"OH HE IS SOOO DEAD!" AnUie grinned and threw her chair at two cops and ran at the mirror, she grabbed her chair, then she fell to the floor. The cops had grabbed her by the ankles. They cuffed her ankles, and set her down.

"But," The killer started, making Fuzz Ball look up a bit. "I do want to play another game."

"W-what I-is it?" Fuzz Ball questioned.

"I'll ask you a question, and you ask me a question."

"R-really?" Fuzz Ball's head shot up, his eyes lighten up from how they had once darkened in fear.

"Me first, what was your childhood like? Be truthful, or I won't."

"M-my childhood?" Fuzz Ball hated remembering his childhood. "I was born into a world of slaves, I was too young at the time…But I had to watch them beat my mother, my father was killed before I was born." Fuzz Ball looked down, tears forming. "I-I watched as my mother learn black magic, then she wrapped me into leafs, and tree brick. I couldn't breathe, I cried, and cried. She cried too, she was saving me…She was trying to…" Fuzz Ball stopped.

"I know that isn't the end, Fuzzy. Tell me more, or you lose, and you won't learn anything of the killing…"

"Years later, a man found me. I told him I was his slave, he…He…"

"Go on, come on. Are you giving up?"

"He used me for his needs…when he died, the leafs and tree found me again, then took me again. Even more years later a woman found me." Fuzz Ball held back the tears.

"She made me hit her husband and children. She said she wasn't good enough to hit them hurt enough. I had to look at the fear and pain in their eyes as I did it."

"Ah, the fear and pain in a child's eyes, isn't it beautiful?" The Doll Killer stood up and walked over to Fuzz Ball, putting his soft, and sewed up paw on the cat's shoulders. "I always loved it, and watching the life fading away, I must show you it sometime, but for now. Tell me more."

Fuzz Ball had chills over his body by the killer's paws, and his words. "W-when her husband finally killed himself, and the children. She made me hurt myself, for the rest of her life, I had to hurt myself day and night."

"Aw, cute, let's ship some masters, tell me about Annie."

"She's the kindest master I ever had; she never hurts me, or tells me anything rude. She loves me, and I love her."

"And such an innocent little thing, right? Those big old eyes that I would love to rib out, and maybe feed them to you! Would you like that?"

"N-no…"

"Mm," The Doll Killer hummed saddened.

"My turn." Fuzz Ball said, looking down.

"Hmm," It smiled. "I guess it is, alright, ask me anything."

"Where are the bodies of the children?" Fuzz Ball asked bitterly.

"Ooh~, someone's mad." The doll giggled. "They are at were the moon meets the sun in the morning, and nights."

Fuzz Ball narrowed his eyebrows in anger as the doll put its stiffed head on Fuzz Ball's head. Making Fuzz Ball jumped a little. "My turn; what are you? Gay-"

"I'm g-gay." Fuzz Ball cut in, making the doll smirk. "I wasn't asking that, who are you gay for? You do you love?"

"T-Tommy." Fuzz Ball admitted.

"Aw~, puppy love, and you want what I do to puppies?"

"W-what?" The doll grabbed Fuzz by the neck, and the chin, choking him and making him look at him. "I kick them to death." He snarled. Fuzz Ball could barely keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head. The doll let him go, and then purred. Fuzz Ball gasped for air as the doll held the Doll close.

"Your turn."

"W-why are you killing children?"

"Hahaha," The doll smiled. "They are innocent, and so, so fragile, not knowing true pain."

"P-please stop t-talking like that."

"And how soft they are," The doll petted Fuzz Ball. "Just like you, but sadly you know pain, but you are fragile."

Another loud 'thud' on the one-sided mirror, Fuzz Ball looked over at it worriedly. "I am making AnUie so mad, isn't it adorable? Can you even think of the pain the cops are going to give her?"

"No more! Please stop talking!" Fuzz Ball cried, the tears finally letting out. The doll grinned, holding the frighted cat closer than ever.

"Are you giving up?"

"N-no, I'm not!" Fuzz Ball yelled, making the Doll frown. He wasn't giving up yet?

"Fine, my turn." The doll growled. Then looked over to the mirror. "What would you do if I killed Annie? Right in front of you, right now, right here?"

"No, no please…"

"Answer me, that is the game." The doll sneered.

"I would stop you."

"Oh really now?" The killer chuckled, "And how would you?"

"I would push you away from her."

"What if I had tied you up?"

"I would call for help, someone would be here."

"What if I gagged you?"

"….I...I would c-cry…."

"I thought so, do you give up?"

"No."

The doll scowled at this, its anger boiling as he sighed. "I'm done with this game, I want to play another, with the cops." He turned to the one-sided mirror. "Come out and play with me."

Two cops came in after five minutes, the Doll pulled up Fuzz Ball and put its arm around Fuzz's neck. "I want to play a game, and you guys will play with me."

"What is the 'game'?" The first cop asked.

"I will give you a clue of where the bodies are at, if you can find all the bodies in 24 hours, you get a prize." The Doll grin was crazed as the cops looked at each other, then nodded.

"What is the 'prize'?" The other cop asked.

"Fuzz Ball's life, of course."

**_…End Of Chapter One…_**


End file.
